


Pumpkin Pollination

by NerdButton



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, OT4, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Blake Belladonna, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdButton/pseuds/NerdButton
Summary: Pyrrha is beautiful, there is no denying that. Beautiful, tall, smart, sweet... As Ruby had once so eloquently put it, they "wouldn't say no."But it's one thing to flirt with her, and an entirely different thing to invite her in for a night.Chapter 1: The Story.Chapter 2: The Incident.Chapter 3: Pumpkin Pollination 2: Magnetic Boogaloo
Relationships: Ambiguous Enabler, Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Established Relationship - Pollination, Pollination - Relationship, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, pollination poly ship so most of the team RWBY ships will be here
Comments: 38
Kudos: 148





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Linked in Life and Love - Act I: From Life to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158904) by [l_OmegaInfinity_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_OmegaInfinity_l/pseuds/l_OmegaInfinity_l). 



> This is perhaps the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written. Ended up reading some interesting RWBY fics, and now here we are. Inspired by the scene in 1_OmegaInfinity_1's fic "Linked in Life and Love", where Pyrrha walks in on team RWBY to give them their pancakes. I can't be the only one who thought about her joining in. And I literally could not find anything involving this combination, which for a fandom with over 20k fics, is quite impressive I think. 
> 
> So, I'll just do it myself. For me, and the maybe three other people that might read this. (If any of you know other fics like this one, by all means please drop me a comment about it! For reasons that aren't important...)
> 
> The story is set before the Vytal Festival, in a happier version of Remnant where no one dies and team RWBY are all gay together. Also, I don't think I will ever get over what happened to Pyrrha T.T Rooster Teeth, how could you?? :'( I kinda like to think of this version of Remnant as being similar to the RWBY Chibi version - a lot more slice-of-life and light-hearted. And no one dies. 
> 
> A little note about the format of this story - it alternates between the past and present with each "scene". The very opening scene is the aftermath, and then it'll switch between the events leading up to, and then following after that scene. Hopefully it'll make sense as you read it. 
> 
> **RETCON: I originally had this set in a separate universe where the fall of Beacon doesn't happen, as stated in the notes above. However, I have now changed this and set my other story Rainbow Pollination in the same universe as this story, which unfortunately means that Pyrrha does end up dying. :(**
> 
> Enjoy!

**The morning after The Incident.**

  
  


Weiss really should have realised sooner when she heard someone shuffling about in their room, before the sun had even risen - herself being the only one of her team who would willingly get such an early start on the day. The sound of someone tripping in the dark reaches her ears even through the sleepy - and slightly hungover - fog in her brain, the offender stilling with a startled little "oh!" and waiting to see if anyone woke up. Her head was heavy and didn't want to remove itself from the pillow to check, thanks to the wine Yang and Pyrrha had managed to get them last night. 

_...Wait..._

_...Pyrrha was here last night..._

  
  


Their dorm room door clicks open and sends a spike of panic through Weiss' veins, Ruby's naked skin pressed against her side and flashes from the night before forcing her to acknowledge what had happened. Memories flowed freely now she was a little more aware - hands on her body, lips on her skin, eyes looking at her...

  
  


It's the last image that finally forces her upright; dark, green eyes looking up from between her legs and long, red hair in her fist, one of only a handful of times that Weiss had seen Pyrrha with her hair down. 

  
  


Figuratively _and_ literally, it seemed. 

  
  


The glimpses she remembers... they're far from unpleasant. Weiss just catches the tail end of the same red hair from her flashback disappearing past the door when she glances sleepy eyes towards it. 

  
  


_...shit_.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Three months before The Incident.**

  
  


They had told team JNPR about their... complicated arrangement.

  
  


Ren had taken it the best - a nod, a smile, a congratulations. Simple. Easy. Things with Ren usually were. 

  
  


Jaune had taken it the worst. It wasn't that he was being in any way bad about it, but he had turned so red that he could probably be spotted from the cracked surface of the moon. He still can't quite look at them without blushing. He'll get there, it's just going to take him a bit longer to stop being so flustered around them again.

  
  


Nora was the most annoying. She'd taken it well, but a little too well. A million questions had flown from her lips, followed by a lot of laughter. Weiss' hackles raised higher than they'd ever seen before, and it didn't take long for Mount Schnee to erupt. It hadn't been pretty. 

  
  


Pyrrha was somewhere in the middle - she had turned a bit red around the edges, but nothing like Jaune. After an embarrassed cough, she'd busted out her usual polite smile and congratulated them alongside Ren. But... she seemed a little thrown by it all, nervously bouncing her leg while they had answered the first few questions from Nora. Until Weiss had flipped her shit, that is.

  
  


It was a detail that hadn't been missed. 

  
  


(And made her an easy target, going forward.)

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**The morning after.**

  
  


"Um, guys..."

  
  


Shaking the other three awake, there is no shortage of grumbling received. Blake refuses to come out from under the sheets, but the tops of her ears are poking out and right now that's good enough for Weiss.

  
  


"Pyrrha just snuck out."

  
  


Blake's no longer under the covers, flipping them off as she looks up to scan around the room with a nauseous look on her face. Ruby and Yang are having a wordless conversation through facial expressions, both turning and speaking at the same time. It's kind of creepy when they do that.

  
  


"Shit, so that wasn't a dream?"

  
  


"Do you think she's upset?"

  
  


"People don't usually run from things when they're happy." Blake answers, receding back into the covers again, and if it weren't for the events earlier this year Weiss would have feared her running off into the horizon once more with such a comment. But not anymore, thankfully. They've talked about it. 

  
  


"What do we do?" Ruby looks a little tearful, Weiss moves to pull her closer and is swiftly clung to. Weiss answers mostly into Ruby's hair.

  
  


"I think... I think we need to give her some space right now."

  
  


"I dunno, Weiss. She might need a _lot_ of space." If it were possible, Blake would probably be flushed down to her toes right now, clearly caught up in memories of her own from the previous night. They're all doing it, falling silent for a few moments until Ruby breaks it. 

  
  


"I don't think I'm gonna be able to look at her again for a while, either." She grimaces. "What if she doesn't want anything to do with us after this?"

  
  


"Well, it's not like we forced her to do anything. This _is_ Pyrrha we're talking about, she could wipe the floor with the four of us if she wanted." Someone has to be the voice of reason, so it might as well be Weiss.

  
  


It doesn't seem to help, the other three still looking deflated. Blake mumbles when she speaks. 

  
  


"We have been making all those jokes, though... I feel kinda bad."

  
  


Weiss glares at Yang. It had been her that started all of this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Three months before The Incident.**

The door had barely locked shut before Yang started talking, fresh back from their awkward conversation with team JNPR. Weiss was still caught up with her grumbling about Nora and hadn't been paying attention. Ruby pats her sympathetically on the arm, her attention split between Weiss' amusing complaining and Yang's excited chatter. Yang had spotted Pyrrha's odd reaction to being told about the four of them together, and now wouldn't stop going on about it.

  
  


"Okay, what's the big deal about that though?" Blake looked about ready to drag Yang into bed with her in an attempt to get her to stop, but still allowed her girlfriend the chance to get whatever it is off her chest first. 

  
  


Yang had paused her pacing, hands on her hips in that power pose of hers.

  
  


"Nothing I guess, I just thought it was interesting. She looked a bit pink too, don't you think? Maybe her mind was wandering..." She wiggled her eyebrows, an exaggerated wink as she did so and making Blake laugh.

  
  


"Yang, leave Pyrrha alone! I think you're the one with the wandering mind." Ruby's attention had moved fully from Weiss to Yang, dragging Weiss' with her. 

  
  


"What are you lot talking about?"

  
  


Yang just fixed an overly sweet smile at Weiss, prodding at her intentionally. 

  
  


"Hey babe, how nice of you to join us."

  
  


All she got in response was an eyeroll and a clear "I'm waiting" expression. Weiss had even affected the same hands-on-hips pose, mocking Yang right back. Neither of them looked to breaking their weird little challenge any time soon, so Blake had stepped in. Figuratively, she wasn't getting up from her comfy spot for this. 

  
  


"Yang is insinuating impure things about Pyrrha."

  
  


That drew an unexpected bark of laughter from Weiss, her stern expression melting away as she looked between them all. Her hands had finally removed themselves from her hips, one of them falling right into Ruby's waiting one and not moving away when held.

  
  


"Impure like what?"

  
  


"Just that she seemed a _little_ too interested when we were answering questions, if you catch my drift."

  
  


"We always 'catch your drift'." Ruby jibed her sister, complete with air quotes and an attempt at mimicking Yang's deeper voice. 

  
  


"Hush, you. The adults are talking."

  
  


Ruby chucked a - badly aimed - pillow in what they assume was supposed to be Yang's direction, only stopped from accidentally hitting Weiss by an annoyed block from the girl in question.

  
  


"Will you two knock it off?" She turned back to Yang. "And what do you mean, _too interested_?"

  
  


"Like, she barely said anything, but was listening to everything we said. You know how polite she is, she always tries to take an interest and ask questions. But this time she didn't. And she wouldn't look at me."

  
  


"That sounds more like she was upset. Or something." Blake has her book in hand, but is still listening.

  
  


"No, I don't think so... Look, I don't know how to explain it. Just, she was a bit off, and I don't think it's cause she's gonna be busting out the torches and pitchforks."

  
  


They laugh at the image of Pyrrha, of all people, doing such a thing and kind of brush Yang off. Weiss had turned and headed over to her old bed that's now used for storage, beginning to strip. After they'd all gotten together, they'd decided to bring Yang's bed back down next to Blake's and pushed them together to make one big one. Weiss' had been pushed off to the side and used for storage and Ruby's still hung precariously from the ceiling. She still used it sometimes when she wanted space. 

  
  


"Fine, don't believe me. But I'm telling you now, I don't think she's as sweet and innocent as everyone thinks."

  
  


And dammit, fucking Yang. All it needed was that seed to be planted in their heads for things to start tumbling down the rabbit hole. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**The morning after.**

  
  


"She knew we weren't expecting anything though, we made that clear."

  
  


"Yea, in amongst all of us hitting on her." Blake is really not helping. Ruby is fretting enough.

  
  


Weiss strokes a finger over her lip, distracted.

  
  


"I can't believe she kissed me." They all turn to look at her. "That's crazy, right? Please tell me I'm not the only one thinking that?"

  
  


"It is pretty crazy. I never thought in a million years she'd actually take us up on it." 

  
  


Blake looks as if she was about to continue her thoughts, but is cut off by Yang. 

  
  


"But she _did_. And I don't know what you guys remember, but she wasn't exactly shy either."

  
  


No, she certainly wasn't. It sends Weiss' heart rate spiking, thinking about it. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Two and a half months before The Incident.**

The first time the topic was joked about was probably the most telling. It was the one to confirm that Yang wasn't completely talking out her ass.

  
  


A little time had passed since they told JNPR about what was going on with them. Ren and Nora were pretty much as they'd always been, and Jaune was finally starting to be able to look them in the eyes again. Pyrrha, for her part, had been her usual friendly self, but hadn't really mentioned the elephant in the room at all. 

  
  


Circumstances had aligned themselves for the opportunity to present - Goodwitch was teaching an extra help session over lunch, which Jaune had gone to on Pyrrha's advice. Ren and Nora were currently MIA. Pyrrha had given the short version of the story when she sat down at their table, explaining that Oobleck had kept them behind for detention. 

  
  


From the version she told, it was unclear if both Nora _and_ Ren had been punished, or if Ren had just decided to stay with Nora anyways. It didn't really matter, the result was the same. 

  
  


Namely, Pyrrha was having lunch with team RWBY, without her teammates. 

  
  


Lunch passed without much incident, no super-powered food fights or angry deputy headmistress in sight. They had gossiped about staff and students alike, Blake and Weiss succeeding at goading more honest opinions from Pyrrha and Ruby than they would usually offer. It wasn't long until the bell was due to ring.

  
  


Not wanting to waste the opportunity of having Pyrrha alone, Yang turned to face her, chin held lazily in her hand.

  
  


"So, Pyrrha. You really don't have any questions for us?"

  
  


Pyrrha paused a second, confusion showing on her face before being replaced by her practiced smile - what they've affectionately termed The Pyrrha Persona.

  
  


"Not particularly. It's not a big deal, love takes many forms."

  
  


She's deflecting, hiding behind years of public appearances and the training it's given her. But, not _entirely_... her leg was bouncing again, under the table. Yang could feel the table being nudged occasionally, giving her away.

  
  


"You're not even the slightest bit curious?"

  
  


"Yang, leave her alone. If she doesn't want to talk about it, that's her choice."

  
  


_Ugh... Weiss, why do you always have to be such a scythe in the mud..._

  
  


Pyrrha opened her mouth as if to answer, and was literally saved by the bell. She stood up a little too fast, chuckling nervously.

  
  


"Thanks for letting me sit with you! I'll see you later?"

  
  


It's now or never; the topic was in the air right now and if Weiss got her way, it'd probably be the last time. Yang deliberately continued looking up at Pyrrha from under her lashes, waiting until the others had said their goodbyes before speaking.

  
  


"We'll leave our door unlocked, in case you want to stop in for any... questions. See you later, Pyrrha."

  
  


The others couldn't see Yang's face, her back to them, so she winked at Pyrrha once the joke was in the open. And, well... that's the reddest they'd ever seen Pyrrha blush, turning on her heel out of the hall and nearly taking another student clean out by colliding into him. Yang heard Ruby wince in sympathy, having tanked a similar hit from Pyrrha in combat training recently. She doubts it hurt any less in accident.

  
  


Three sets of shocked eyes met hers when Yang turned back around, Ruby breaking out in nervous laughter.

  
  


"Did you seriously just say that to her?"

  
  


Yang waved a hand in the direction Pyrrha rushed off in, not putting much consideration into answering Blake's question.

  
  


"I think I proved my point, don't you?"

  
  


"Yang, you embarrassed her." A smack to her ribs accompanied Ruby finding her voice again. It was more to scold her than to actually hurt, and it is completely ignored.

  
  


"All I did was flirt with her, I've flirted with Pyrrha loads of times. And while I'm on a roll, I'll tell you all this - she's never reacted like that before."

  
  


Yang stood up, flicking her hair as she headed off to class. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**The weekend after.**

Pyrrha had ended up in their room - and bed - on Friday night, and they don't see her all weekend after she snuck out the morning after. They'd each kept an eye out for her, but when none of them spotted her by Saturday night, Ruby sends a message to Ren asking if he knew where she was. They decided Ren was the least likely to start asking questions, and they really didn't have the energy for questions right now. 

  
  


A few moments passed, Ruby's scroll buzzing on the desk. _Apparently_ , Pyrrha had met an old friend in town and would be back on Monday. 

  
  


In other words, a steaming hot pile of ursa shit. Unlike Ren, they all knew she hadn't bumped into any old friend. 

  
  


("Maybe, if the old friend was Weiss' mou--"

  
  


"Ruby!")

  
  


It was very worrying, and no amount of joking could relieve the stress they were all feeling.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Two and a half months before The Incident.**

  
  


To all of their mutual surprise, Pyrrha hadn't avoided them even after Yang's inappropriate joke during lunch, knocking on their door later that night and poking her head in. She actually apologised to them for running off like she had, saying she didn't want them feeling like she was judging.

  
  


"It's all a bit unfamiliar just now," she had said.

  
  


None of them could really blame her for that. Ruby had kicked at Yang's heel in warning when Pyrrha had first appeared, and forced her to apologise to Pyrrha for flustering her.

  
  


"Yea, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Pyrrha. I was just having a bit of fun."

  
  


"It's okay! Please don't worry yourself, it was simply unexpected is all. I know you were just joking."

  
  


"Well, mostly joking. You are here, after all." Yang had that tone in her voice again, prodding at Pyrrha but a lot gentler than she had earlier. Closer to how she usually was when in the mood to tease - less intent behind it.

  
  


Pyrrha glanced dumbly down towards herself for a split second, chuckling ruefully when she looked back up from her spot in the doorframe.

  
  


"I suppose I am." 

  
  


She was a bit red again but nothing like how she was earlier, a wink of her own before she disappeared behind the door, clicking softly closed and marking her departure. 

  
  


"...maybe you're not entirely off the mark, Yang." The smirk on Blake's face had practically been audible.

  
  


"So what are you saying? That Pyrrha wants to join in? If so, I'm seriously starting to question how both of your minds work." Weiss had frozen in the middle of bending down to take off her boots to argue, hands gesturing by her head as she spoke. She was flashing them all a little, down on one knee and not paying attention to how it lifted her skirt. It's not like any of them minded the view.

  
  


"I'm not saying she wants to join in!" Yang laughed a little before continuing. "I'm just saying that I think she's thought about it, that's all."

  
  


"She's not the only one..."

  
  


"What was that, Ruby?"

  
  


Ruby startled at being heard, debating with herself before repeating what she had said louder.

  
  


"I said, she's not the only one. Pyrrha's super pretty, and really nice, it's not a _bad_ thought..."

  
  


"Super pretty is one way to put it, I guess."

Blake accompanied her comment with a gesture that made Ruby squeak, highlighting some of Pyrrha's... pretty assets.

  
  


"Is this your way of confessing you've got the hots for Pyrrha, Rubes?"

  
  


"I don't have the hots for her!" Ruby glances away, mumbling the last of her words. "I just wouldn't say no, either."

  
  


Now _that_ was something they could all agree on. And do, as it turns out.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Monday, morning.**

  
  


Monday rolls around, and they're all so relieved when they see Pyrrha walk into Port's class, chatting with Ren. She doesn't look at them immediately, as if she forgot that they were in the class together, only glancing up with a placid smile and wave at the last second before taking her seat. They aren't fooled - the gesture had been far too fast, and she was deliberately doing her best to not look at them again.

  
  


But, at least she was back on campus.

  
  


That was something.

  
  


Class had been rather boring, as was the usual standard set by any lesson taught by Port - droning and draining, half the class were dozing off. Even Weiss was struggling with staying awake today, Blake notes with amusement.

  
  


Poor thing, she really doesn't deal well with stress and the whole Pyrrha situation was definitely testing her.

  
  


A flash of red catches her eye, Pyrrha getting quietly up from her seat and heading for the door. She had left her things on the desk, and it's a relief - at least she wasn't running away again, like Blake's knee-jerk reaction wanted her to believe.

  
  


Idly, Blake watches her as she reaches the door, seeing her startle when Velvet pulls it open from the other side just as Pyrrha went to push it open, nearly stumbling into the smaller girl. Watches silent apologies be traded, Velvet slinking past Pyrrha into the class. 

  
  


And she also watches her freeze a second later, confused look on her face as she looks back at the door Pyrrha had just slipped out of.

  
  


_Oh no..._

  
  


In slow motion, Blake gets a backrow seat to the show of realisation dawning on Velvet's face, ears twitching as she chances a glance up in RWBY's direction. She actually laughs when she catches Blake's eye. It's not mean - just a low, semi-awkward giggle that she smothers fast with her hand, hurrying back to her seat.

  
  


Coco turns her head as Velvet sits back down, and even only being able to see the back of her hat, it's clear to Blake that she's questioning Velvet about her odd outburst. With a harsh shake of her head, Velvet turns back to Port, Coco following suit a couple seconds later when it's apparent the joke isn't getting explained soon.

  
  


Dammit... How had Blake forgotten about that? She knew from the reactions of other faunus on campus that they could tell the relationship between her and her teammates was not quite the norm.

  
  


Velvet had been the one to give it away, after all. She'd flushed very pink the first time they'd all walked into the class after their first time together a couple months ago.

  
  


Blake herself couldn't smell them all on each other, but other faunus on campus definitely could. Thankfully, no one had been impolite enough to say anything. Probably not wanting to risk the recoil from one of the other members of team RWBY. She was becoming more appreciative of Yang and Weiss' explosive tempers recently. They're like a forcefield for assholes. 

  
  


(Even if Coco had made a point of wiggling her eyebrows at Blake over her sunglasses the next time she saw her.)

  
  


It did make her wonder, how much does Velvet tell her team about these things? She's certainly no angel - Blake knows exactly what she gets up to, Velvet herself having shown up to class smelling too strongly like one of her teammates on more than one occasion. But they're all so hard to read, and Blake knows she'd probably immediately gossip to her own team about something like this herself.

  
  


_Ugh... I swear, if Coco makes one joke at Pyrrha about this, I'll break her sunglasses._

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Six weeks before The Incident.**

  
  


The absolute worst thing Pyrrha could ever have done would be play along with Yang's joke, but that is exactly what she had done. It hadn't taken long for things to escalate from there. 

  
  


And honestly, they were as bad as each other. 

  
  


The comments weren't _too_ bad, mostly the odd bit of inappropriate flirting or Yang offering various things to Pyrrha. 'Things' in this context extended as far as herself, other members on her team, and several different gestures of affection. All to Weiss' utter bemusement.

  
  


Oh, and can't forget that one far too daring game of chicken in the locker room. No one had come out of that one with their blood pressure at an acceptable level.

  
  


(Pyrrha had _won_ , which didn't make Yang any less suspicious.)

  
  


All in all, it was relatively harmless. Seeing Yang have to back off a few times was definitely entertaining, even if the rest of team RWBY did look at them both like they'd sprouted second heads sometimes. Unspoken, they'd kept their mutually inappropriate behaviour away from the rest of team JNPR. Pyrrha's comfort levels maybe? Regardless of why, Yang didn't ask and Pyrrha didn't tell. 

  
  


For a place that emphasises thinking first and acting later, the blunder happens in the combat room - some opportunities are just too great not to be taken, which is how Blake ends up joining in.

  
  


Ruby and Jaune had come up with the idea of cross-team sparring, so they were all rotating around in pairs practicing against one another, joking, trash-talking, the usual. Yang and Blake were paired up together against Weiss and Pyrrha, the buzzer had went on Jaune's scroll for them to swap round and without thinking Yang turned to Pyrrha.

  
  


"Fancy swapping partners, Nikos?"

  
  


"I'm sure Blake would be happier with me, anyways." The words were polite, unassuming enough, but with _that_ edge to them that team RWBY were intimately familiar with by now.

  
  


Unable to resist, Blake hadn't missed a beat in the banter, a teasing look sent Yang's way as she crossed towards Pyrrha.

  
  


"You can have me anytime, Pyrrha."

  
  


There were no other students in the room, so Blake added the slightest hint of a purr at the end as she said Pyrrha's name, looping an arm around her neck and leaning some of her weight on the taller girl.

  
  


A lot of things happened at once - Jaune dropped his guard and received a scythe to the face, Nora started cackling in that mad genius way she likes to do, and a shrill, embarrassed cry came from Yang's left where Weiss was standing. 

  
  


It was high-pitched enough to make those closest to her wince.

  
  


It was Pyrrha's reaction that was the most surprising - unabashed laughter coming from her as she moved to help Jaune back onto his feet, she just shrugs when he gives her a questioning look before moving back to take her place by Blake's side as offered. She didn't seem too concerned about her team overhearing them, now that they actually had, lining up across from Jaune and Ruby and bracing for the next buzzer to sound.

  
  


Jaune looked like he'd took a punch to the gut, side-eyeing them all for the rest of the training session, as if unsure what to make of the change in Pyrrha and her relationship with RWBY. 

  
  


Blake couldn't be entirely sure since she can't read minds, but Pyrrha seemed to actually enjoy his flustered demeanor and had offered no explanation despite his questioning looks. It makes some sense - if he's going to continue being oblivious about Pyrrha's feelings towards him, she might as well enjoy putting him on the back foot for now.

  
  


_She seems happier... I might have to join in more often, if this is the outcome._

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Monday, lunchtime.**

If Pyrrha ignoring them across a classroom had been hurtful, being ignored from a few seats away was excruciating. 

  
  


The white noise of Nora talking to her team as they approach their table at lunch is like a magnet, drawing all of their heads in that direction. Pyrrha pretty much just trailed along behind the other three, greeting them politely but mostly sticking to conversing with Ren and Nora at the far end of the table and not looking over towards her recent bedmates. 

  
  


None of them try and force her attention, it's not a topic they even want to hint at with an audience. 

  
  


Ruby just catches the look shared between Ren and Nora as Pyrrha looks away towards her scroll for a second, her odd behaviour isn't as unnoticed as they all want it to be. One of the drawbacks of being a friendly, public personality? You're easier to scrutinise, especially by your friends.

  
  


Which means they're going to have to talk about this real soon, before it becomes an even more awkward conversation involving more people. People like Jaune. And Nora.

  
  


Ruby shivers at the thought.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Two weeks before The Incident.**

  
  


Being overly flirtatious vocally has never been something Ruby considers herself good at, nor does she ever expect to be. Unfortunately though, she _can_ be too touchy-feely, and really it's pretty much all the same when you're at a school that focuses so much on "team bonding."

  
  


Her and Pyrrha had been casually walking up to their dorm after class, having dragged behind the others while talking about weapon mods they had planned to try next. Pyrrha had pulled Miló out, held in both her hands in front of Ruby to better explain her idea and get feedback.

  
  


Unthinkingly, Ruby had reached out to touch the weapon, running her fingers along the length as they spoke. Miló had always been one of her favourites, she still couldn't understand how Pyrrha managed to fit so many configurations to the weapon while keeping it so sleek.

  
  


She'd voiced her approval after musing over the modification mentioned, allowing her hand to continue it's path up Pyrrha's arm to rest on her forearm, looking up with a truly innocent smile that clashed with her not-so-innocent stroking.

  
  


"I think that's a great idea, you'll have to let me know if you plan on doing it and I'll help you!" She dropped her hand from the tanned arm she was stroking, continuing on their path to their rooms.

  
  


Pyrrha hadn't moved from where she was standing, still holding Miló until Ruby called out to her from a few metres away. She followed along after a shake of her head, Miló clicking into place on her backplate.

  
  


It was only later, when Ruby was thinking about her weird behaviour, that she realised what she'd done.

  
  


And the reaction it had gotten.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Monday, afternoon.**

  
  


Team JNPR aren't in their afternoon class, which proves both a blessing and a curse. They weren't faced with having to navigate their strained relationship with Pyrrha, but it meant they were plenty free to think about it. 

  
  


Or overthink, in Weiss' case. 

  
  


Agreements had been made between the four of them that whatever was going on would have to wait until they were behind the privacy of their room door before being discussed. It left plenty of time for them each to stew in their thoughts, especially Weiss.

  
  


It had ultimately been her fault, after all.

  
  


At least, that's how she feels.

  
  


She hadn't been nearly as risque or intentional as the others, soft words from the heart offered instead of flirty banter or touches. But, in the end, Pyrrha hadn't kissed them. 

  
  


She'd kissed Weiss.

  
  


And Weiss felt awful for it. 

  
  


Something bumping against her leg catches her attention, Yang holding a hand out for her to take under the desk, which she accepts happily. Her hand is wrapped up in Yang's warm one, anchoring her to the boring lecture going on at the front of the class and saving her from whatever hole she was about to fall into.

  
  


As much as they don't get along sometimes, it always takes Weiss a little by surprise just how sweet Yang can be when she wants to be.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Hours before The Incident.**

  
  


They all knew they were playing with fire, inviting Pyrrha up to their room after what was essentially a group date, with an added extra. 

  
  


Ren and Nora had disappeared again to who-knows-where, and Jaune was avoiding being alone with them all, having gone to visit family for the weekend. Maybe in case he ended up being dragged into whatever game it is they're all playing, though even the thought made Weiss scoff a little under her breath.

  
  


_He wishes._

  
  


But it was Friday night, and Pyrrha was going to be on her own, so they weren't going to let that be once they found out. They'd all gone out to dinner, using the excuse to get dressed up. Yang and Weiss had had to pretty much force Ruby into a dress, even if the boots and cape ended up staying.

  
  


Some battles are just not worth it.

  
  


Dinner had gone well, they'd chatted a lot and even managed to coax the waitress into bringing them some wine. She'd eyed Ruby, the youngest out of them, but was swayed by their Beacon IDs and Yang assuring her she'd take up the mantle of responsibility for her as Ruby's sister.

  
  


(That didn't answer the question of who'd be responsible for Yang, but it was a problem for later.)

  
  


It had been relatively early when they got back to campus, and they hadn't been ready to call the night quite yet, Pyrrha vanishing into her room and appearing again a few moments later in her pyjamas, a couple bottles of champagne under her arm.

  
  


"Gifts from fans," she'd answered when questioned about the booze.

  
  


The night had been nice and relaxed, right up until it wasn't, one comment from Weiss combined with the alcohol enough to tip the scales in the wrong - right? - direction. Pyrrha and Weiss had been curled up on the bed talking, and the topic of Jaune had come up, Pyrrha's face falling as she looked down at her empty glass she hadn't bothered to put down yet. Pyrrha dragged her thumbnail against it, watching the condensation run as she answered, and Weiss immediately regreted asking at the change in demeanor.

  
  


"I... I don't know. I don't know how to explain it but, it's like... It's like he has me up on such a high pedestal, sometimes I'm not actually sure he even sees me as a real person?"

  
  


She worried at her lip, brow furrowed, and Weiss couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to that statement than there appeared to be.

  
  


_Does Pyrrha feel like this a lot? I wish she wasn't so caught up with the feelings of one person... She's too good for that._

  
  


But Weiss then glanced over to where Blake was watching Ruby chatter excitedly to her and Yang, bow long removed and fur-covered ears flicking at Ruby's poor volume control. Nerves in her stomach made themselves known as she watched Blake for a moment.

  
  


_Like I can really talk..._

  
  


Pyrrha was still looking away with that wounded look on her pretty face when she looked back at her, and Weiss had covered her hand still scraping away at the glass with her own, green eyes flicking up to meet blue ones.

  
  


"It's hard sometimes, to be seen for ourselves. I've changed a lot already, but I know I'll never be able to shake off the Schnee name. Sometimes, that's just how things are. You're so amazing, Pyrrha. And I'm not just saying that because you're Pyrrha Nikos, I'm saying it because I see the real you. She's sitting right in front of me, and she's the most beautiful person I've ever met. Anyone who doesn't appreciate the chance to get to know her, well, it's their loss."

  
  


The words hadn't come out as elegantly as she'd wanted, and Pyrrha broke the eye contact to look down to where her hand was still held by Weiss' much smaller one. Just as Weiss started to think she'd put her foot in it, Pyrrha looked back up at her, meeting her gaze with dark, hooded eyes before glancing down slightly.

  
  


Pyrrha had already leaned in and kissed her by the time Weiss understood what she'd been looking at.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Monday, evening.**

  
  


The soft knock on their door late on causes all four of their heads to whip in that direction, worried looks being communicated in a half-second. Weiss is closest to the door, sitting at the desk, and she calls out softly to enter.

  
  


They already know who it is, there's no need to ask.

  
  


Pyrrha enters, not making eye contact as she turns to lock the door behind her. She doesn't turn around immediately, and none of them really know what to say or do. She looks a bit teary-eyed when she does eventually turn, and whatever she had been about to say gets cut off by a flurry of rose petals. They clear to reveal Ruby having tucked herself under Pyrrha's chin, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

  
  


"We love you, Pyrrha. We don't want to scare you away, please don't leave again."

  
  


Pyrrha's arms remain hovering around Ruby for another second as the quick, muffled words take a second to settle, but they wrap around Ruby's shoulders after they do. She leans down so her head is pressed against the top of Ruby's, speaking just loudly enough for the rest of them to hear.

  
  


"I'm sorry for scaring you all. I just..." Her voice breaks a little. "I panicked."

  
  


Another set of arms wrap around her and Ruby, Yang's blonde hair filling her vision when she looks up to see who it is. Weiss and Blake join them, and they just stand in a huddle by the door for a few moments. Pyrrha had been shaking a little, nervousness rolling off her in waves, but they feel her calm down eventually and settle.

  
  


Ruby and Weiss both look a little upset when they all pull away from the hug, but no one comments on it.

  
  


"I think we all panicked a little, it's okay. Why don't we sit down?"

  
  


Ruby tugs Pyrrha with her over to the bed, not really wanting to let her go again. She allows herself to be pulled along without any resistance. Blake walks over to reclaim the same spot she'd left her book on, holding it to her chest as she sits down even though she's not going to be reading it - something they'd noticed she seemed to get comfort from.

  
  


They're all sitting around the bed facing one another, Ruby still leaning a little against Pyrrha's side. Weiss is the one to break the quiet, leaning forward to catch Pyrrha's gaze and speaking in that soft way she does that still takes them all by surprise.

  
  


"Are you okay?"

  
  


It's both a simple, and very loaded, question. Pyrrha takes a deep breath, no doubt to calm herself, before answering.

  
  


"I... I'm okay, yes. I'm sorry for avoiding you all. That's not fair, and I'm sorry for making you worry."

  
  


"Of course we were worried, you're our friend." Yang smiles encouragingly as she leans forward on her knees slightly, not wanting Pyrrha to feel scolded. "Do you want to tell us why you panicked? We won't judge, no matter what."

  
  


They all nod in agreement, braced for whatever answer is about to come. Pyrrha glances down to her lap. Ruby is still sitting up against her side, and offers a hand to hold - if Pyrrha wants to. She hesitates for a moment, before accepting and looking back up. 

  
  


"Honestly? I don't really know. Just, when I woke up and realised what I'd done, I felt like I'd crossed a line. We hadn't spoken about anything, and... I guess it was just too overwhelming."

  
  


"Well, I can definitely say that you didn't cross any line. If anything, it was us with the jokes at you." Weiss fidgets with the hem of her nightgown. Whether it's due to nerves or memories is uncertain.

  
  


"Yea, we're sorry. It won't happen again." 

  
  


Yang and Blake agree with Ruby. Weiss speaks again, uncharacteristically demure.

  
  


"We didn't make you feel pressured, did we?"

  
  


Pyrrha lifts her hands up in front of her, still holding one of Ruby's, and shakes her head hurriedly. "Oh, no! Nothing like that, please don't worry."

  
  


Knowing they hadn't accidentally pressed Pyrrha into a situation she didn't want causes them all to release breaths they didn't realise they'd been holding. Yang runs a hand through her hair, tugging it through the curls at the bottom.

  
  


"Okay, so are we all okay? Nothing happened that everyone didn't want, and we all agree it's not going to happen again?"

  
  


Team RWBY don't notice themselves waiting for Pyrrha's answer first, relaxing and agreeing too once she nods, bright smile on her face - a real one, not the fakes she has ready to use at a moment's notice. She starts to raise up out of Ruby's grip, stopping when Yang lifts up onto her knees on the bed and talking to her again.

  
  


"We're going to watch a movie, if you want to stay?" As if anticipating how the invitation would sound, Yang raises her hands up in front of her pre-emptively. "Clothes staying on, we promise." One of her trademark, over-exaggerated winks follow immediately.

  
  


It's just ridiculous enough to work, and they all erupt into laughter after a tense second. Pyrrha agrees to the movie, and Ruby coaxes everyone into another hug to "seal the deal". No one moves for a good minute or two, relieved to have finally addressed The Incident, as it would come to be known, without grievous loss of friendship. Pyrrha giggles a little, sitting back and looking between everyone. 

  
  


"There's one more thing... I also didn't want anyone seeing this."

  
  


She tugs the high collar of her shirt down, and it's only with that motion that they all realise how suspicious an outfit choice it is. Right on the muscle between her shoulder and neck, sits an almost fully healed bite mark. It's faded a lot, but for it to still be visible after a couple days... it must have been quite the mark. 

  
  


Heads whip around to Blake, expressions ranging from frustration to outright amusement. Blake balks a little at the scrutiny now on her, ears flattening against her head.

  
  


"Hey, she asked me to!"

  
  


And they know it's true - Pyrrha's aura should have done away with the bite as soon as it was made, the fact it hadn't been meant she wanted it there. Pyrrha laughs again when the attention is directed back at her, a lot lighter now.

  
  


"...now I really want to know what happened in the bathroom." Ruby is definitely speaking for Weiss and Yang, too. 

  
  


Blake just grins, getting up to fetch her scroll and start picking a movie.

  
  


"You'll never know."

  
  
  



	2. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the first chapter was story stuff and some slice-of-life hijinx, this is where the smut is. It's not particularly explicit, so I've marked it Mature like most of my other fics. 
> 
> A few things to note before reading - I've deliberately left the relationship between Ruby and Yang vague, so as not to put anyone off either way. There's no explicit mention of them doing anything to each other, but I've not ruled it out either and they're definitely still up close and personal with each other. It's up to you to interpret their relationship as you please. Be mature about it. Also, Trans!Blake seems to be a pretty popular fanon so I figured why the fuck not? I've included that too, if any of you see any issues with how I've portrayed her feel free to drop a comment about it.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the moments after Pyrrha had taken the leap of faith into uncharted waters, Weiss was aware of three things - her own arms wrapping around the taller girl and pulling her further into the kiss, three sets of eyes watching them from the other side of the room, and the wonderful feeling of Pyrrha's weight pressing her down into the mattress. Those last two were equally as delicious as one another, and Weiss knew that if she could feel them being watched, then Pyrrha could too. It doesn't appear to be bothering her much, slim fingers sliding up Weiss' thighs and nudging her lacy nightgown higher. Large hands gripping her hips makes her shiver, Pyrrha settling herself so she's between Weiss' legs. Unable to help herself, Weiss grinds up against her while warm kisses begin to work their way down her neck. 

A muffled moan comes from off to the side of the bed, sounding enticingly like Blake, and drags her attention in that direction. Only for a second, but enough to see her tucked between Yang and Ruby. They'd drunkenly put together a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor under the window to lounge on, though did not seem very interested in making use of the extra space around them anymore. 

When Pyrrha pulls away, Weiss has to restrain herself from whining at the loss. Fortunately, the distance between them is not significant, and the sight she finds when she cracks an eye open is one she'll remember for a long time, if not forever - dark, lust-filled eyes meet hers, hovering above her while a curtain of red hair obscures most of the room. 

Pyrrha's eyes, Pyrrha's hair. 

It's... a lot, but in a good way. They're both breathing heavily, and Weiss doesn't want to chance a look across the room and risk breaking whatever spell they are under. Rustling fabric hints to what the others are up to without need to investigate. Pyrrha's throat bobs slightly and her thumbs absently stroke over Weiss' hips, under the nightgown but over her underwear. Which, by the feel of things, are already a casualty of this encounter, never to be salvaged again. 

"Would you take this off, please?" 

Pyrrha's polite question and phrasing even in such a setting does make her giggle, and fills her with an odd sense of endearment. Hands tug at the - definitely intentionally - short hem of her sleepwear, and the passing thought of requesting Pyrrha remove it herself is a brief but pleasant one. The thin fabric would not pose a problem if their Invincible Girl decided she wanted it gone... But it's a fantasy for another time; Weiss sitting up to slip the silky fabric over her head and drop it off the side of the bed. 

Watching Pyrrha's eyes widen as she looks over the new sight in front of her satisfies just as well as her kisses had, calloused hands taking their place back on Weiss' hips. Her attempt to resume her mouth's path down Weiss' chest is halted by a palm firmly against one of her shoulders, and she looks up questioningly.

_She's about to ask if I'm okay... Oh, Pyrrha..._

Weiss is more than okay, and cuts in before the - almost too caring - question can be voiced. Her fingers knead against the long-sleeved shirt under her hands, tugging lightly to emphasise her request.

"Take this off?"

She receives a dumb blink in response, as if Pyrrha is surprised that Weiss wants her topless too. It pulls at something in Weiss' heart, but she doesn't get the chance to ask about it as the offending fabric is pulled over broad shoulders, distracting her sufficiently with well-maintained muscles.

Blake may be the only faunus in the room, but Weiss is definitely sure she just purred. 

_I really hope none of the others heard that..._

In the back of her mind, Weiss knows that she's pretty much seen most of Pyrrha already over the course of their time together at Beacon.

Not _everything_ , obviously. But, enough. 

It's nothing compared to being allowed to touch her though, which Weiss wastes no time in doing, stroking a palm down a path from Pyrrha's throat to the waistband of her shorts and enjoying the feel of her stomach flexing. Her hand is cold, she knows - it always is, and seeing goosebumps rise on the tanned skin in front of her is exciting in a way she hadn't expected. Leaning down to copy Pyrrha's attention earlier, Weiss presses soft kisses across her neck and down to her breasts. She wants to press harder, but a nagging feeling in her subconscious insists that a more loving touch is better just now. 

And she does love Pyrrha, even if it's not quite the same way as she does the other dolts occupying themselves across the room. 

(The fleeting thought that she probably _could_ love her that way is unwelcome, especially right this second, and pushed away as fast as it occurs.)

A low moan comes from above her when she circles a nipple with her tongue, drawing it into her mouth after and sucking with similar pressure as she had against Pyrrha's throat. A hand finds its way to her ponytail, tugging it loose and her lips are caught in a kiss again when she looks up. Fingers run through her hair once its free from the hair tie and Weiss melts further into the kiss with the pleasure of having her scalp massaged. She's pressed back down on to the bed, Pyrrha breaking away from her lips to resume her path down the slim body half-pinned under her. 

When a palm is pressed against her underwear, they can both feel how wet she is. Surprisingly, Pyrrha doesn't ask before slipping her fingers under the band and pulling the ruined knickers down. 

_Good for her, being assertive,_ Weiss can't help thinking.

Once they're off, Pyrrha looks up to check on her a last time. She returns Weiss' smile, settling back between her legs and kissing lightly over curved hips. Pyrrha reaches the spot between her legs, pressing Weiss' legs open further so her shoulders fit better, as the tickling sensation of open-mouthed kisses trails along her thighs. Just as she's about to start wriggling and demanding more, she sees and feels Pyrrha's head dip down, light passes over her clit giving way to harder motions after a few moments and _oh..._

_She's done this before. I can't believe we ever thought she was straight._

It's not exactly like they had discussed the topic outright, and while Weiss still wouldn't know exactly what label would be assigned to Pyrrha, one thing has become very clear tonight - it's not "heterosexual", that's for damn sure. And she's very good with her tongue; a people pleaser, in more ways than one. 

Weiss tucks that joke away for a later time. 

With the added excitement of the unexpected happening tonight, it doesn't take Pyrrha long to have her worked up. Grabbing a fist full of red hair, Weiss feels Pyrrha groan against her when she tugs at the thick strands. Her orgasm sneaks up on her, and the distant sound of Pyrrha squeaking with surprise at having Weiss' legs squeeze her head only makes the shivers stronger. 

Pyrrha doesn't move much from her position even after Weiss relaxes, laying with her head on Weiss' stomach. Her heart is pounding, enough for Weiss to feel it on her skin. But she seems content where she is for now, enjoying the feeling of slim fingers stroking through her hair. 

_She has such nice hair, why does she never wear it down?_

Her musing is broken by Pyrrha rising up off of her, disappearing into the bathroom. And just like that, the spell is broken. The bathroom door locking shut prompts Weiss into sitting up, glancing over to the other three lounging in the pillow nest they've flung together only to be met by three equally curious looks. They're all in various states of undress - Blake significantly more so than either Ruby or Yang, she notes with amusement. Clearly the sisters had been having their fun, with poor Blake caught in the middle of them both and Weiss otherwise occupied and unable to assist.

It's far from the most unappealing place to find oneself, that said. 

"Do you think she's okay?" Ruby's voice breaks the uncertain silence hovering in the room with the temporary departure of Pyrrha. 

It takes Weiss a couple seconds to realise the question is directed at her. Because of course it is, she's the one who'd been getting _real_ up close and personal with Pyrrha.

"Oh, um... I'm not sure? She didn't really say anything?"

"Her mouth _was_ pretty busy." Ugh, how does Blake do that? Just add a smirk to her words without even doing it? It's not fair.

Grabbing her underwear that had been stripped off her at some point, Blake pulls the boxers on before getting to her feet and treading quietly over to the bathroom door. 

"I don't hear any signs she's upset." The first comment is directed to the rest of team RWBY. Speaking louder to carry through the heavy door, Blake chaps on it a couple times as she calls out. "You okay in there?"

There's some clattering from behind the door, as if Pyrrha had been startled by Blake's voice. A few moments later, the door swings open giving Blake a full view of a half-naked Pyrrha. It's enough to stun the words she had ready, distracted as she is by the girl in front of her. She doesn't notice Pyrrha talking immediately, only tuning back in for the last bit and much more interested in enjoying the view. 

"--scare you?" 

"Huh?"

Now they're both just standing there. Pyrhha is looking at her kind of weird. She blinks at Blake, tilting her head with a coy smile before repeating herself. 

"I said that I'm perfectly fine, and that I'm sorry for scaring you by opening the door so fast." The smile becomes a lot more pointed. "Though, perhaps 'scare' isn't the correct word?"

_Oh... She's noticed the staring... Get your shit together, Blake._

The urge to flee is strong, once Blake recognises the look she's receiving - Pyrrha deliberately allowing her gaze to roam from the tips of her ears down to the tight boxers. Pulling the bathroom door closed behind her, the taller girl leans back against it and waits.

Fleeing would mean relinquishing the chance in front of her, and Blake really doesn't want to do that. She wants Pyrrha. And Pyrrha is about as close to offering as she can be without words, still leaning against the door. She's close enough for Blake to kiss. 

So, she does. 

Doing so requires pulling herself up a little on her toes, bracing her hands against Pyrrha's shoulders and pulling her down slightly to meet in the middle. The second their lips meet, strong arms wrap themselves around Blake's waist and tug her closer. Unsurprisingly, Pyrrha is a good kisser. Blake finds herself melting into it way too fast, in an amusing recreation of the exact same way Weiss had done not long ago. 

A hand slides from her hip down to her backside, squeezing firmly and bringing Blake back to attention. In more ways than just one. Pyrrha giggles when she's pushed back against the door, a challenge in her eye when Blake raises an eyebrow up at her. Her hand is still groping at Blake.

That's fine, two can play this game. 

Leaning in again, Blake licks a firm line against the pulse in Pyrrha's neck and enjoys the shudder it draws in response. Whilst not entirely as rough as her animal counterpart's, Blake knows her tongue is just that bit rougher than a human's. It's something she'd only discovered recently, after a comment from Ruby of all people. But her team seem to enjoy it, and she isn't above using it in her favour. 

Continuing to kiss and lick a path down Pyrrha's neck, Blake presses a palm against the little shorts the other girl is still wearing - the only piece of clothing left, if their soaked condition is any indication. Blake wouldn't have guessed Pyrrha the type to go without underwear, but it fits her more than expected now she knows otherwise.

Pulling away from lavishing attention on Pyrrha, Blake hooks her thumbs in the waistband of the shorts and tugs them with her as she drops down onto her knees. A gasp follows the move, up above her head somewhere. Pyrrha's hands brace against the door behind her with the first swipe of a tongue through wet folds, a ragged sigh passing through her lips at the sensation.

It's all the instruction Blake needs to keep going. Pyrrha is a lot more worked up than Blake expected, even from the state of the shorts she was - no longer - wearing.

Braced against the bathroom door as she is, Pyrrha has a clear view across the room above Blake's head. She'd been preoccupied by having Blake standing in front of her, but now has a straight line of sight to the rest of the occupants in the room. Ruby and Yang have somehow managed to drag Weiss down onto the pillows with them now, the heiress held between them in a very compromising position - face between Ruby's legs and Yang pressed indiscriminately against her backside. Leather straps around Yang's hips hint to what's going on, even before Pyrrha sees her thrust into Weiss. 

_Wonder what Papa Schnee would say if he could see this..._

The thought is almost enough to make her laugh, but she manages to hold it in. 

Yang catches her staring. She smirks as she gives a particularly hard thrust and mouths something over Weiss' head. Through her split attention, it takes a few seconds for the words to register but Pyrrha feels herself flush heavily once they do.

_"You're next."_

Not an offer - a promise. 

Almost as if she and Yang are working together, Blake chooses that moment to slide two of her fingers into Pyrrha. She wastes no time before beginning to thrust them in and out, snapping any thoughts of Yang and her lewd movements from her mind. One of her hands move to grip Blake's head, halting at the last second mere inches from the little fur-covered ears perked up excitedly. 

_Would she mind..? They're so cute..._

One more pressed boundary can't hurt. Tentatively, Pyrrha places the hand still hovering in the air on Blake's head, stroking lightly against the back of one of the faunus' ears. Blake stills between her legs immediately, looking up after a few seconds. They hold each other's gaze for a moment, before golden eyes narrow and the hand not being used to fuck Pyrrha flicks up to press more insistently against the one touching her ears, encouraging. Pyrrha only gets to enjoy touching Blake like that for a very short time, as once the other girl returns to her previous task she increases the pace of her fingers enough to cause Pyrrha to have to brace herself again. With the quicker motions, it doesn't take long for her orgasm to sneak up on her. 

The familiar static-like hum of Pyrrha's semblance activating seeps through the room, causing the fine hairs on arms and necks to raise and drawing the attentions of the members of team RWBY. Stopping what they were doing, three heads look over to the show going on against the bathroom door - Yang only narrowly avoiding being hit by gambol shroud's sheath as it's tugged from a spot on the bookshelves by her head. 

Pyrrha is slumped hard against the door, Blake between her legs as a sizeable number of metal fixtures in the room vibrate and try to make their way to her. They watch in slow motion as the door she's leaning against flies open, the lock shaking loose with her orgasm and sending both her and Blake sprawling backwards onto the tiles. A sound worryingly similar to a head hitting the floor echoes through the room, confirmed by the pulse of Pyrrha's aura washing over her a second later. No lasting damage, though the sound does make them all wince.

"Are you okay?" Blake is half sitting on top of Pyrrha, concern on her face from landing on her so heavily.

Sitting up, Pyrrha rubs against the back of her head before breaking out in giggles.

"Guess I should have kept my headgear on?"

Her voice is breathy, flush on her cheeks and not looking at all fussed at having Blake sitting on her. It's a good look on her. Blake shuffles back a bit, moving to sit on the floor by her side instead of straddling her legs. Green eyes follow her movements, even as Pyrrha sits herself up on the tiles to wave away the curious looks they're attracting from across the room.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm no stranger to a hit on the head."

Blake squints at her, unconvinced. "I guess... Maybe don't make a habit of it though?"

Another laugh. "I appreciate the concern."

Pyrrha's focus shifts subtly from Blake's face, trailing down languidly. She lingers on the bulge under tight, black boxers and Blake has to hold back the urge to cover herself. Logic tells her that Pyrrha already knows her situation and has no issue with it. Old insecurities aren't so easy to reason with, however, and the urge only grows worse as Yang's voice calls out from somewhere behind her. 

"You'll have to be forward with her, Pyrrha. She always gets shy when it's time to get her dick out."

If Blake had hackles to raise, they'd be shooting for the stars right now at that comment. Fortunately, her response is rendered unnecessary as Ruby is quick to snap a fist out against Yang's shoulder, already scolding her for being so crass. 

A calloused palm skims down Blake's arm, dragging her attention away from the two bickering across the room and back to Pyrrha. She's perched up on her knees on the bathroom tiles, an almost too-concerned look on her face as her fingers trail over Blake's arm. 

"Am I okay to touch you?"

Obviously, she's not talking about touching Blake's arm. They're way past that by this point. But, it's still sweet of her to ask permission. Sweet, and considerate, and so very _Pyrrha_ that Blake has already husked out an affirmative before her brain has the chance to catch up. A whoop comes from back in the room, signalling the audience they have and Pyrrha's eyes narrow the tiniest bit before a hand flicks out just past Blake's ear. The bathroom door swings closed, locking them in together and away from prying eyes. 

"I think a bit of privacy goes a long way, don't you?" Pyrrha has a sparkle in her eye, more in-tune with Blake than she would have expected. Yang might be okay with putting on a show, but not everyone is. Pyrrha seems to get it.

"Yes, it does." 

_Thank you,_ adds the voice in her head. She doesn't need to say it out loud.

Comforted by the removal of their audience, Blake leans in to capture Pyrrha's lips in a kiss. The other girl hums pleasantly at the action, a tongue flicking out and pressing for entry, which is granted. She still tastes a little like Weiss. If Blake tastes like Pyrrha, it doesn't appear to bother her. 

Pyrrha's hands move from their positions on Blake's forearms to her chest, palming her breasts as the kiss deepens. If Pyrrha has noticed the slightly rougher texture of Blake's tongue, she hasn't said anything about it. In fact, she seemed to lean into it - both now and earlier, when it was between her legs. They break away, Pyrrha moving down Blake's chest and speaking amongst scattered kisses on tanned skin. 

"What would you like to do?" Forward. Exactly like Yang had told her she'd need to be. 

As annoying as she can be, Blake is glad Yang was outspoken enough to speak for her. It definitely makes things easier. And she knows what she wants, but asking for it is a whole other thing. 

The answer must have taken too long, as green eyes flick up questioningly to meet her own. Pyrrha tilts her head in that same cute way Ruby does, and the word has snuck out before Blake can rethink it. 

"You."

Pyrrha doesn't reply immediately, considering. Likely, she had only taken a second or two to think, but it felt so much longer to Blake. 

_Shit, was that too much? Maybe she doesn't want to go that far, I can't blame her if she doesn't... Why did I even ask that?!_

As if sensing the incoming retreat and apologies, Pyrrha places a finger against Blake's lips to halt whatever panicked response was about to come.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Um... Under the sink?" 

Blake points dumbly towards the bathroom sink behind Pyrrha, watching as she leans across to fetch the sought after box from the cupboard. Pyrrha either doesn't realise the view it gives Blake, or she just doesn't care. The sight of Pyrrha holding one of the little packets between her fingers when she turns back to face Blake is enough to make her twitch in excitement. 

"Are you sure?" Try as she might, Blake can't quite keep nerves from showing in her voice. "Have you done this before? I don't want you feeling like you have to do anything just for me."

Pyrrha doesn't answer immediately, opening the little packet in her hand instead. It sounds incredibly loud in the empty bathroom. 

"It's not a first, if that's what you're worried about." She's blushing slightly. Looking up at Blake with a smile. "And I want to, now that you've asked."

The hand not holding the condom places itself against Blake's hip, stroking with a thumb that dips under the band of the dark boxers. 

"Am I okay to continue?"

Blake nods. "Yes, if you're sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure."

The hand that had been resting on her hip slips fully into her underwear, confidently stroking and cancelling any last doubts remaining in Blake. Pyrrha holds the condom out, smiling when she takes it and moving to pull the boxers further down. Blake helps, and they're lying on the bathroom floor next to them both seconds later, forgotten. 

A small moan escapes her when Pyrrha ducks her head down and accepts the first few inches into her mouth, bobbing up and down the length. Breath catching in her throat, Blake enjoys the sight in front of her, feeling a slick tongue swirl around her tip. 

_Oh fuck, I wasn't expecting that... Wonder how many people at this school have thought about Pyrrha like this, and yet here I am._

The thought is an interesting one, and sends an impressively self-aware flush through Blake. 

_First Weiss Schnee, and now Pyrrha Nikos. Talk about some real fancy notches on my belt... Thank the gods Weiss can't read minds._

Thinking about being caught in that train of thought actually forces her to shake her head clear, just as Pyrrha pulls away with an audible "pop".

Pyrrha gestures for the condom to be handed over, but Blake instead moves to roll it on herself - it would take too much time and fumbling for someone else to do it and having just experienced what Pyrrha's mouth feels like, Blake doesn't want to waste any time. Once it's in place, Pyrrha leans forward for another quick kiss before sitting back on her heels. She looks excited, and Blake enjoys the sight of her waiting patiently, completely bare.

"I don't think the tiles will be very comfortable to do this on."

"Hmm... You're right." Pyrrha glances around the bathroom, weighing their options before focusing back on Blake. The barest hint of a smirk plays on her face. "Can you stay on your feet?"

"Um, yea?"

Her hands are gripped by Pyrrha's, both of them tugged onto their feet and spun so Blake has Pyrrha pinned against the door again. 

"At least from this side, it won't go swinging open again."

They're right up against each other, Blake can feel herself poking against Pyrrha's hip. Meeting for another kiss, this time much more insistent with excitement over what's about to happen, Blake feels Pyrrha reposition them better. When the hand gripping her moves back up to her shoulder, Blake presses forward experimentally. Pyrrha is wet enough that she almost slides inside with the motion, and it draws a shuddering breath from them both. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Rotating her hips slightly, Pyrrha grinds against Blake again and this time the action is met equally. They both groan at feeling Blake push inside, tight walls clinging against the intrusion. Nails dig into her shoulders, and Blake waits for Pyrrha to adjust to being penetrated, pressing rough kisses against the bared neck in front of her. It doesn't take long for her to start pressing back, and they quickly settle into a fast rhythm. 

Since she's a good few inches taller, Blake hikes one of Pyrrha's legs up around her hip to angle her better and bring them closer together. It allows for a deeper thrust, welcomed by a low moan and Pyrrha rocking into her. Even so, her adjustments must not have been very subtle, as Pyrrha laughs a little and squeezes a hand against her shoulder. 

"I can turn around if you want? It might make it easier..."

And well, the image of having Pyrrha bent against the door is too good to pass up. Pulling out slowly, Blake moves back to allow her the space to turn. Once she has, Blake grips her hips and grinds against her backside. Nudging her legs a bit wider draws a surprised squeak but she doesn't complain, leaning forward and bracing herself on the bathroom door once again. She shudders under Blake's hands when she presses back into her. In this position, Blake can see each thrust into wet folds. 

_This is definitely much better. And not just because I can actually do it properly. It's a shame I can't record this..._

The memory will have to do, Blake picking up the pace to the speed she'd tried to hold earlier. Pyrrha had seemed to like it. She still seems to, head bowing against the door and a hand sliding down between her legs. Blake can feel her fingers working with each pump of her hips. The feel of her, plus the added visual of being pressed against Pyrrha's firm behind, makes Blake somewhat glad for the condom - her stamina is good, but not _that_ good. 

"Blake."

Pyrrha is pressing back against her, but at the sound of her voice Blake stops her movements. She's rewarded by a whine, and Pyrrha's green eyes looking back over her shoulder. 

"Bite me."

_Uhh... what?_

"What?"

_Smooth, Blake._

"I want you to bite me. Please?"

"How hard? And... where?"

"Hard, on my neck."

Well, she's been so politely asked it would be rude to say no. Moving Pyrrha's hair aside, Blake kisses her shoulder before sinking her teeth in into the muscle there. Pyrrha jerks against her, a high-pitched moan escaping. Her aura washes over the bite mark when Blake pulls away, pulsing but not healing as their hips resume moving.

The room begins to vibrate again, signalling Pyrrha getting close. Fortunately, the door has nowhere to move from this side and they don't need to worry about more potential head injuries. Shudders ripple through her as she slumps against the door, rattling with her orgasm before dying down abruptly. 

Blake joins her a few moments later, burying herself deep and leaning heavily against Pyrrha while she catches her breath. Feeling the girl pinned under her start to wiggle, Blake pulls out making sure to hold onto the condom so it doesn't slip off. She flicks it into the trash as Pyrrha spins around to lean against the door, flushed down to her chest. 

Opening her arms, she gestures Blake closer, wrapping her in a hug that they both need. "That was... intense."

Unable to help herself, Blake chuckles a little. "Why is that always the word people use for me?"

Pyrrha pulls back from their hug, looking down at Blake just before dipping down for a last kiss. "It's not a bad thing. I liked it, at least."

Blake cuddles back into her, not wanting to move just yet. "I didn't bite you too hard, did I?"

Another laugh, light and airy. "No. I liked that too."

When they come back out, Yang and Ruby have finally relocated themselves from the floor and onto the bed. Ruby has pulled what looks like one of Weiss' robes on. It suits her more than would be expected, if a bit tighter on her than it is on the heiress. Speaking of, Weiss is sitting at one of the desks flicking through her scroll. She's wearing little more than a pair of underwear that decidedly do not look like they belong to her, silk boxers loose on her hips and sporting a golden pattern - Yang's maybe? She doesn't look up from whatever she is doing when Blake drags Pyrrha past her over to the bed, grip tight around her wrist. Yang makes zero attempt to cover up the bright yellow toy she's still wearing around her hips.

The only warning of foul play she gets is the smirk on Blake's face when she spins them both around, shoving bodily against Pyrrha's shoulders and sending her backwards onto the bed between Yang and Ruby. Her head lands on Ruby's lap, a motion that's far too convenient and the rose petals fluttering around insinuate some degree of premeditation. Yang flops down onto the mattress by her side, head held in her hand as she grins down at Pyrrha.

"Told you that you were next." She winks. It's not comforting. 

_Did they plan this? When-- oh, when I was with Weiss?_

A quick glance over to the desks reveals exactly what she suspected she'd find - Weiss is watching too now, face smug and eyes bright as they gleam over the top of her scroll. Blake wanders over to join her, perching herself on the desk and settling in for whatever is about to happen. Pyrrha doesn't have to guess too hard as to exactly _what_ that may be when both of the sisters move together - Ruby leaning down to press a not-so-chaste kiss to Pyrrha's lips as Yang situates herself between long, tanned legs. This close, Ruby actually does smell slightly like roses. She's never noticed before. 

(And will probably never again be able to notice without thinking about tonight.)

"What should we do with her, Rubes?"

"Hmm... I liked what we did with Weiss earlier."

They're talking about her like she's not even there, and it's working spectacularly. She wants to clench her thighs together but can't with Yang between them. 

"Sounds good to me. Pyrrha seemed to like that too." Yang grins down at her, finally speaking directly to her. "Want to get on your knees for us?"

The question makes her stomach flutter and yes, she does want to get on her knees for them. Both of them move back to reposition themselves when she complies with Yang's request. Up on her knees between them, Ruby leans back in to kiss her again, before coaxing her down to settle between her legs. It leaves her backside raised and she can already feel Yang lining up the toy at her entrance. 

"You ready?" 

Ruby's silver eyes shine down at her, she looks so much more mature than Pyrrha is used to. It makes her not trust her voice. She can feel Blake and Weiss watching them. 

Her answer comes in the form of dipping her head down, running her tongue over Ruby the same way she had to done to Weiss earlier. A hand grips her hair, holding her in place as she feels Yang slide the toy into her. From her glance at Weiss earlier, she already knows what she looks like, sandwiched lewdly between both sisters. 

Ruby tastes sweeter than Weiss, and Yang fucks harder than Blake. 

And they're both equally as warm, Ruby running just as hot as her flame-haired sister. It's an incredibly intimate thing to learn, having never actually felt Ruby's skin before. Not like this.

With Yang bouncing her so much, it makes her attempt at pleasuring Ruby more difficult but the hand in her hair does well at holding her in place. If she weren't so turned on, it would probably hurt. Instead, it just builds her up faster. 

Almost embarrassingly fast, but thankfully Ruby is quick in more ways than just her semblance. Focusing on her clit, Pyrrha does her best to hold a steady rhythm when the noises above her head grow louder, feeling nails scrape against her scalp. To her surprise, the girl above her begins to shudder, rose petals fluttering around them on the bed. Ruby grinds against her face, riding out the last of her orgasm as the petals begin to fade away.

Hand staying in Pyrrha's hair, Ruby relaxes her grasp to let her lift up slightly. She swipes her thumb against Pyrrha's bottom lip, feeling the slick there with a glazed look on her face. 

Yang doesn't give her long to wonder about the unfamiliar expression, gripping her hips to pull Pyrrha back into her thrusts and fucking the breath out of her. Not something that's easy to do - she is a well-known athlete, after all. Her head lifts just high enough from Ruby to rest against her thigh, coming with a groan into the toned muscle. Metal vibrates through the room for a third and final time, and she collapses down fully on Ruby. 

Ruby tugs her up by her shoulders as Yang pulls the toy out of her, holding Pyrrha against her chest as they both catch their breath. Absently, Pyrrha wonders if her weight might be too much for Ruby but she doesn't make any sign of discomfort. The mattress dips to her side, Yang on the side opposite Ruby and tossing a warm arm over her hip as she cuddles into Pyrrha's back. 

She can't say when Blake and Weiss joined them, already asleep by the time they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:  
> We don't get to really see as much of Pyrrha's character and personality as the rest of the main cast, so I've taken some artistic liberties with her while still trying to keep her her cute, sweet self. 
> 
> I imagine Blake as the type to want to record the naughty things she gets up to, she's a not-so-covert pervert in the actual show what with her smutty books she leaves lying about. 
> 
> Feel free to kudos and comment if you've enjoyed!


	3. Pumpkin Pollination 2: Magnetic Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As hinted, an addition to the story ;) This chapter is referenced in Rainbow Pollination, if y'all wanna read some more pollination+1 goodness then by all means head over there. There are some stories I take seriously and some that I don't, you can tell by the chapter title which one this falls under. And I am a little drunk as I'm posting this, so we shall see how it goes~ 
> 
> I do, in fact, have a report worth 70% of my grade for a class due on the 20th that I've not even started, and YET I have managed to write over 5k words of absolute FILTH in an evening. 🙃 I hope you all appreciate my fucked up priorities because my tutors sure as fuck don't! This will probably be revised whenever I next read over it due to the aforementioned drunkenness, so enjoy an abridged chapter while you can.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments welcome! Find me on Tumblr at @shallitickleyournerdbutton
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a normal day.

They'd all been working away, a rare moment of team RWBY being wholely focused on their studies, a companionable silence between them all. Every now and again someone would ask a question, and a little bit of conversation would break out before they'd fall quiet again. It was rare, the days Weiss would actually get peace to study like this, but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

She was sitting at one of the desks, Yang across the room at another one. Blake was sprawled out on the bed, books scattered around her and Weiss has a sneaking suspicion there's at least one romance novel in there somewhere but she hasn't bothered to investigate that theory. Even Ruby was quiet, working away up on her old bed hanging from the ceiling.

It had been a normal day, until it wasn't.

Blake's scroll dings from its spot next to her on the bed, and none of them pay it much mind until she squeaks, entirely frozen staring at the screen.

With a huff of a laugh, Weiss calls out from her spot studying at her desk, struck by an uncharacteristic desire to poke fun. "Cat got your tongue, Blake?"

The glower she receives is immediate, and so fast it may have even preceded the end of the joke as if Blake had sensed it coming before she'd had a chance to say it. None of them miss the flush on her face when she does so, and it draws all attention to her as a result.

"My tongue is fine, thank you. Pyrrha... just sent me a picture."

"Okay? A picture of what?"

Blake glances between the other three all looking expectantly at her, then her scroll, the words coming slowly and hesitantly.

"Well... her."

And the reaction is instantaneous, both sisters bolting upright and gawking over her way. It might have been an innocent picture, but Blake's reaction had given credit to the contrary.

"What?!"

"Let me see!"

Weiss just raises an eyebrow, waiting for a punchline that comes in a way both expected and not - her scroll beeping on the desk by her notebook, two more following from Ruby and Yang's each before she has had the time to check who's messaging her.

Pyrrha Nikos: "1 attachment received."

Opening the message, blood is already rushing a little in her ears in anticipation of what she's about to find. It's only made worse by hearing a low whistle from Yang.

Pyrrha sits on what she's assuming is the bathroom floor over in team JNPR's room, on her knees and _entirely_ nude aside from a towel draped across her shoulders. Wet hair and a hairdryer by her knee suggests she's not long out of the shower, her face partially obscured by the flash from her scroll in the mirror she's posed in front of; obscured apart from one notable detail - the edge of a smirk disappearing behind the flash.

It's the one key feature to mark the unsolicited action as very much intentional.

Well, how she would _accidentally_ send all of them the same photo is unclear, though Weiss was ready to give her the benefit of doubt until remembering that their Invincible Girl rarely does anything by accident.

After a long moment taking in all the finer points of the picture - heavy emphasis on _"finer"_ \- she turns to address the rest of her unusually quiet team. Whatever Weiss had been about to say is cut off by a flash of a camera, drawing her attention to it's source - a now half-naked Ruby Rose, perched up hazardously on her bed where it's swinging slightly from the ceiling, scroll in hand.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

In answer, their scrolls alert again and reveal exactly what she'd been up to - an image of her topless and smiling at the camera appearing in the new group chat, right after Pyrrha's own photo.

Weiss laughs, looking up at her partner after a - decently long - look at the sent nude. "Really?"

"She started it," is all she responds, sticking a tongue out at Weiss and daring her to say something else on the topic.

Two more flashes go off behind her and the view is exactly as she would expect when she turns around, Blake and Yang having copied Ruby and sending their own pictures into the chat, marked by a couple more dings on Weiss' scroll.

And that's a lot of tits. Not that she's complaining.

Pyrrha's name pops up, a few dots suggesting she's typing something before they disappear after a moment. With an amused shake of her head, Weiss puts her scroll back down on the desk and startles a little when Blake's voice addresses her, smirk audible in the words as she does.

"Not gonna join in, Weiss?"

Turning to peer over her shoulder at a still-shirtless Blake, Weiss allows her eyes to roam a little. Yang and Ruby also haven't put their shirts back on when she looks over at them, and she flushes at being the focus of attention.

_That hardly seems fair, I'm probably the least interesting thing in the room right now._

She laughs again, a little embarrassed, and attempts to focus back on her assignment. "I know better than to go sending pictures like that, those networks aren't as secure as you think."

No response comes, and like a cloud of doom swirling directly overhead, she feels the presence behind her a split-second before strong arms wrap around her and tug her bodily up and out of her chair. She barely is allowed enough time to squeal before another two sets of hands begin to assist, stripping her shirt over her head and the second it's off she's tossed onto the bed with an indignant squawk.

"What the hell-- Hey! Let me go!"

It seems her team don't approve of her taking the high road, a three-way assault pinning her to the bed as Blake begins to tie her hands to the frame using one of her ribbons. To say this is the first time one of those ribbons has been abused in this manner would be a very bold lie, but Weiss doesn't appreciate being so blatantly manhandled.

Even so, she can't help the laugh that bubbles up at this absolute ridiculousness, scolding her girlfriends as they giggle over her on the bed. "I mean it! Let me up, now!"

"Say the word and we will," Yang responds from her place holding Weiss' legs down so she can't squirm away from them all, a wide grin on her face as she stares Weiss down. Ruby hovers by her side, keeping a hold of Weiss' still-free hand until Blake finishes with the first.

One of her hands is tied to the bed frame now, Blake working on the other one as she glances Weiss' way in case she actually really does want them to stop, which she does.

She wants to see where this is going more, though.

At her silence, Yang leans down to press a kiss to her lips before shuffling back down her body, Weiss attempting to follow her and firmly held in place thanks to her new bindings, courtesy of one Blake Belladonna. The reason for the retreat is made apparent fast, Yang hooking her fingers under the waistband of both her pyjamas and underwear, pulling them down and off in one swift movement - leaving her completely naked and pinned to the bed.

The three of them sit back, admiring their handiwork with exactly zero effort to hide how pleased they all are with themselves. Or the fact that they're definitely enjoying the view.

"What. The. Fuck." The venom in her voice is hindered by the vibrant blush on her face, but she's not backing down now.

"This is nothing less than you deserve for being such a bad sport."

"Yea, next time we're taking titty pics you'll think twice before being snarky."

Blake chooses that moment to get up from the bed, wandering over to collect Weiss' scroll from its place on her desk, unlocking it with a few taps on the screen as she strolls back over. She doesn't take her spot back on the mattress, instead moving to position herself between Weiss' legs and hovering over the heiress with the scroll held threateningly in her hand.

"Speaking of... time for your photoshoot, Miss Schnee." Then with a grin so wicked it could probably cast a hex, she adds, "Smile for the camera."

"Fuck off."

Blake sighs - a slow, deliberate thing - and looks over to Ruby. "Ruby, check in that drawer next to you. You'll know what you're looking for."

Not needing to be asked twice, Ruby leans over and pulls the drawer open, a giggle escaping her at whatever she's been sent to fetch. From her spot on the bed, Weiss can't see into the drawer but she doesn't need to, Ruby holding up her prize for them all to see - a white, fabric gag that Weiss herself had bought as a joke for Yang.

"Should have just smiled, Weiss. What are you going to do without your best weapon?" Yang chuckles at her own joke, content to watch the show going on in front of her.

She doesn't get a chance to answer, Ruby sliding a thumb into her mouth and propping it open for the gag to be positioned, Blake helping tighten it into place before returning to her spot between Weiss' legs. It's actually embarrassing how wet she is, Blake taking notice and slipping a finger into her easily, forcing a moan to escape around the gag at the surprise intrusion.

"Well, that didn't take long. We all know you're a sub at heart, Weiss." Removing the finger, Blake refocuses the scroll at Weiss with a wink. "And I think I like you better gagged."

Both sisters agree, Ruby allowing a hand to wander over Weiss' curved hips and enjoying the way it makes her squirm. Lifting the scroll up again, Blake aims it to capture a picture of Weiss, bound and gagged and flushed prettily under her on the bed. Weiss is powerless to do anything about it, watching as she shows the photo to both Ruby and Yang before tapping a few buttons.

All three of her girlfriends' scrolls go off around the room but they're in no rush to go check them, knowing what picture they've just been sent and already being voyeur to the real thing. As _preoccupied_ as she now is, Weiss had almost forgotten exactly what had started all of this, the realisation that there's most likely one more person one the recieving end of the lewd photo of her somehow managing to make her feel even more worked up than she already is.

Bound as she is, even if Pyrrha were to respond she'd have no idea what the other girl answered, and is unable to check. Somehow, she doubts any of her girlfriends would be particularly interested in telling her right now.

Something that proves to be true, when another round of alerts go off around the room and Blake's eyes widen at whatever it is that's been sent back to all of them. Instead of going to fetch their own scrolls, the sisters both just lean in to look over Blake's shoulder, Yang letting out another whistle and perking up Weiss' curiosity.

Her whine to be included is ignored.

_Fuckers, I'll get you all back for this._

Blake is still distracted by Weiss' scroll, an eyebrow raising up as she glances over to Ruby and Yang, both of whom are watching her curiously. With another too-sharp grin down at Weiss, she gestures for both sisters to come closer so she can whisper something in their ears where Weiss can't hear. The fact they both flush before nodding at whatever Blake has said is as worrying as it is exciting, Weiss watching helplessly as Blake types out something on the scroll and hits send.

Once again, the scrolls in the room go off.

Meanwhile, it seems Ruby's ability to be patient has begun to wear off as the hand that had been skimming over Weiss' hip slides up to fondle one of her breasts. She spends a few moments playing with a nipple, dipping down to swirl her tongue around it, drawing it into her mouth and forcing another moan out of Weiss. A hand finds its way to her clit, circling it a few times before fingers are slid into her and picking up a quick pace; she's more than ready for it though, head tossing back as she simply enjoys the double attention.

She's enjoying it so much she doesn't even notice the quick knock on their room door, only feeling Yang bounce up to go answer it thanks to the mattress dipping by her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taking care to hide her half-nakedness behind the door in the off-chance it's not who she's expecting, Yang cracks it open enough to poke her head out and is immediately tugged into a rough kiss, being pushed back into the room as the door is slammed shut. The familiar hum of a polarity semblance precedes it locking shut, Pyrrha's hands coming up to run through Yang's hair as the taller girl slides her tongue into Yang's mouth. It's almost embarrassing how easily she melts into the kiss, hands braced against Pyrrha's hips and enjoying the feel of silk under her fingers.

She's dresssed in a robe and Yang's hands move to the tie around her waist, pulling it loose and slipping inside to discover it's all she's wearing. Pyrrha had been backing her slowly towards the bed, but the movement is stopped when someone else presses up against her back and begins to place kisses across her shoulders. Pyrrha's hands are still in her hair as another pair grip her hips, the sensation of something hard grinding against her ass telling her who it is - Blake.

She realises with a start that she's trapped between the two girls she'd been antagonising during their last fling, a warm flush breaking out across her face and down her chest as Blake's hands slip down into the front of her underwear and wasting no time in beginning to touch her. The kisses being scattered across her shoulders stop but the hands don't, Blake's voice coming from just over her shoulder.

"Pyrrha, go look in the suitcase under Weiss' bed. The one closest to the front."

Yang's eyes widen - she knows exactly what's in that suitcase, and what Blake's planning as a result. The lips assaulting her pull away, Yang looking up to see the questioning look Pyrrha is directing over her shoulder towards Blake. But it's not like Pyrrha to ignore an order, so she breaks away to do what she's been told, dropping to her knees by Weiss' bed and dragging the case out so she can open it.

Yang hears her giggle, even as Blake starts shoving her towards the side of the bed Ruby and Weiss aren't on. She scans an amused look over the two of them; her sister seems to be enjoying having Weiss at her mercy as she is, the heiress' legs over her shoulders with Ruby face-first between them. Weiss is straining slightly against her bindings but, true to form, they hold well thanks to Blake's experienced hand in tying people up.

The realisation that she's equally liable to be put in a vulnerable position makes her stomach flutter, Blake turning to move onto the bed and dragging Yang with her into another kiss. It's not as pressing as the one Pyrrha had planted on her upon being granted access to their room, but every bit as welcome.

And on the topic of Pyrrha, the bed dips behind her to mark the other girl joining back in and Yang's heart nearly leaps into her throat at the feeling of yet another something hard being pressed against her still-clothed behind - but it's most likely not going to remain clothed for much longer.

Pyrrha grinds the toy against her, nudging her further into the kiss with Blake and humping against her for a bit, before moving away to begin tugging her pants down. It's a little awkward to get everything off with Blake not allowing her any space from their kiss but no one's complaining, and eventually she's entirely naked between the two of them - with them intent on some payback, apparently.

With that thought, Blake finally pulls away from their kiss and shuffles a little further up the bed; but not without an admiring look at Pyrrha posed up on her knees behind Yang. The robe is gone now, the only attire remaining on her being the yellow toy strapped around her hips.

Yang is allowed a second to see the grin Blake sends over her shoulder before a hand is wrapped in her hair and her head forced down onto Blake's waiting cock, which she accepts past her lips easily. A gasp from Pyrrha behind her can just be heard at the sight, then the toy is lined up and slid into her. She's only given a second to adjust before Pyrrha starts to move, hips smacking against Yang and bouncing her further into Blake. It's a lot, all at once, but Yang has never been the kind to back down from a challenge.

And neither of them let up, fucking her roughly and not really easing her into it much at all. Just like she'd fucked the breath out of Pyrrha, the other seems content doing the same to her - and it's only made easier by having Blake in her mouth. She can feel her semblance starting to press at the edges, not realising her eyes must have turned red until Blake stops suddenly - her dick is still in Yang's mouth but she makes a point to catch her eye, mouthing a question to her.

_"You good?"_ she asks, and Pyrrha must have noticed as she stops too and that's _really_ not what Yang wants right now.

Not at all.

Nodding to Blake, she closes her eyes so it's not so obvious how much she's being affected before resuming her sucking of the cock in her mouth. The hand in her hair tightens, enough to start to hurt, Blake resuming her movements once satisfied she's okay to continue and Pyrrha following her lead.

Now, it's not often that Yang finds herself the bottom - and even less common for her to be one for two people. And it's working embarrassingly quickly, they've barely started and she's about to cum.

Pyrrha rams into her with a few more hard thrusts and before she can stop it she's groaning against Blake as her orgasm washes over her. She almost gags around Blake, having to catch herself and pull back a little until it passes, only to glance up and see knowing golden eyes watching her.

"You're not done," she smirks, before pressing down on the back of her head to continue what she had been doing.

Which she does, eagerly. Pyrrha's hands are still gripped tightly around her hips, still going as she has been the whole time and _fuck_ if isn't enough to make her want to scream. In a good way, though she's actually somewhat glad that her mouth is occupied and preventing her from doing so.

It's embarrassing enough to have cum so quickly, without that added to the mix.

Though the fact she's came already does make it a little easier to focus on Blake, starting to swirl her tongue around the head in between bobbing her head up and down the length. It's a move that's appreciated, a low groan coming from the other girl as a result of the extra attention.

Before long she notices Blake's breathing picking up fast, a sure sign she's getting close. Though, apparently not _quite_ ready to be finished yet, as the faunus calls out for Pyrrha's attention.

Curious, Yang looks up at her just in time to see her and Pyrrha high-five one another, a round of giggles breaking out from the two of them and causing the flush on Yang's face and chest to deepen at the brazen action. It's only made worse at hearing Ruby laugh too, somewhere off to the side.

_Did they really just... I'm going to fucking kill Blake._

She doesn't get much more time to focus on being mortified, as Blake's head falls back and she comes with a little cry right down Yang's throat, and without much warning at all. Blake finally relinquishes the hold she's had on Yang's hair, a hand dropping to cup her jaw as a thumb rubs against a swollen bottom lip. She's tugged into another kiss, Blake not at all bothered by the taste of herself on Yang's tongue.

Not that she'd ever admit it, but being so blatantly used is really doing a lot for her - as evidenced by the fact she can feel another orgasm fast approaching. If it were even possible, now that she's not having to be conscious of Blake at the other side Pyrrha begins pulling Yang harder into her thrusts, and the earlier thought about being glad for her mouth being busy returns as an ironic echo when that ends up being no longer true.

Blake just smirks at the moans escaping her, coy expression on her face as she holds Yang's chin and keeps her from looking away. "Be a good girl and cum again for me."

And honestly it's like she's spoken a magic fucking password, as that's exactly what happens - Yang pressing forward against Blake's chest as she clenches around the toy in her, a yelp muffled against Blake's tits as she cums for a second time.

She can hear how hard Pyrrha is breathing behind her, even as the toy is finally pulled out and she collapses on Blake. A hand runs through her hair, massaging comforting circles into her scalp as she's held, attempting to catch her breath.

After a long moment of nothing happening except Blake pressing soft kisses against her hairline, Ruby's voice breaks the moment.

"I can't believe I've just watched my sister be CCT-towered."

"And liked it," Blake chimes in with a grin as she looks over to Ruby.

The girl in question flushes, a hand still lazily playing with one of Weiss' breasts. "That's not important."

Pyrrha's attention has been drawn over to Ruby and Weiss for what may be kind of the first time since she arrived; though it's not her fault really, she'd been busy with Yang and her absolutely deserved retribution for being a brat last time. Raising an eyebrow at Ruby, she allows her eyes to flick to a still-gagged Weiss, then back to Ruby.

"Fancy switching places, Ruby?"

Weiss' eyes widen pleasantly at the implication of the question, what with the toy still jutting out proudly from around Pyrrha's hips. It's not lessened at all by Ruby's easy acceptance, and Pyrrha wastes no time before allowing her hands to roam freely up Weiss' slim body. Copying the movement she'd watched Ruby do, she cups Weiss' chest and rubs lightly as she addresses her properly.

"Is this okay? I don't mind if you say no."

Her answer comes as an enthusiastic nod, Weiss' chest stuttering a little under her hands in excitement - or so Pyrrha assumes, considering her mouth is still filled. With a last squeeze of her breasts, Pyrrha takes hold of Weiss' legs and lifts them up so they're against her shoulders not entirely unlike how Ruby had her earlier. The main difference being it's not a tongue that Weiss is about to receive, and she lets out a cute little whine when Pyrrha presses the head of the toy into her. Giving her a minute to adjust to being penetrated by something bigger than a couple of fingers, Pyrrha glances to her side just to see Yang watching interested, making no effort to hide her eagerness. Ruby and Blake are distracted with each other behind her, and it's not too much of a surprise that Yang's choosing to sit one out - both Pyrrha and Blake had more than likely been a lot at once, and she seems to still be catching her breath.

Yang notices her looking, and blows her a little kiss. "Don't mind me, I'll join in in a bit."

Feeling somewhat full of herself, Pyrrha returns the blown kiss before focusing back on Weiss. The heiress is looking expectantly up at her, and Pyrrha has no intentions to disappoint - and it's not like Weiss hasn't just seen what went down with her and Yang, she definitely knows what she's in for.

And looking more than just a little excited for it, that said.

Deciding to tease her just a little before starting, Pyrrha leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead since her mouth is gagged - the action forcing Weiss' legs to her chest and allowing the toy to penetrate deep into her as they do. Satisfied at receiving another adorable keening noise from the girl under her at the move, Pyrrha moves back to grip Weiss' thighs and gives her a last little warning before she starts.

"Are you okay with the same treatment as Yang just got?"

At the question, Weiss nods another enthusiastic nod and her eyes squeeze shut. Her legs attempt to do the same, prevented from doing so by Pyrrha's grip on them and it's as much permission as she needs.

Even through the gag, Weiss yelps prettily at having the toy thrust into her, hands straining against her bindings once again and remaining firmly trapped as she tries to grasp at anything and falling short. It's truly quite an enjoyable sight, and Pyrrha doesn't shy away from watching her face scrunch up from being properly fucked. No judgement to Ruby and her efforts, but they're definitely no match for a proper fucking like the one she's getting now.

And it's really showing - unlike Yang and her attempts to hold back, Weiss is already gasping around the gag in her mouth, her pale skin flushed bright as she's bounced hard into the mattress by Pyrrha.

It's a very pretty sight, and Pyrrha doesn't pull back even as she watches Yang lean over Weiss and tug the gag off for the first time since she joined them all. There's not even full moans coming from her, now that she can actually make them - instead just broken whines and gasps, the rough fucking more than enough for her and Pyrhha debates slowing down a little, just in case it's a bit much for Weiss.

She debates it only for a second, before a glance at Yang encourages her to keep going; the blonde completely infatuated by the sight in front of her, and making no effort to hide it.

After a moment of Pyrrha's attention back on her instead of Weiss, she turns to Pyrrha with a wink and a smile before she turns back to Weiss, a hand against the smaller girl's cheek and moving in for a slow kiss. It's obvious that the effort is hard for Weiss, distracted as she in by the hard fucking she's receiving.

But, she manages; and it's a real testament to her ability to multitask.

Pyrrha only gets a moment to wonder what Yang's up to before she gets her answer - Yang moving back from the kiss and up onto her knees, a leg swinging over Weiss' head to straddle her face. And it seems Miss Schnee's ability to multitask is about to be put to real test as Yang presses down against her face, grinding.

She can just about make out Weiss' tongue, slipping between Yang's folds and diving into her new task with a valiant effort despite how much Pyrrha is bouncing her. Looking away from the sight in front of her, Pyrrha glances down to enjoy the sight of the toy disappearing into Weiss' tight little pussy, surprised at how much rough treatment Weiss can apparently take.

She looks far too delicate for all this, but it's a very pleasant surprise that that is apparently just an outward appearance, Weiss instead taking the fucking like a champ.

Pyrrha would know - she _is_ a champion.

Almost as if Weiss could hear her thoughts, her legs against Pyrrha's shoulders begin to shake and after a few more thrusts they tense up hard. Whatever noise had no doubt escaped her is smothered by Yang on her face, her whole body shivering under Pyrrha's hands as she comes.

With a last few slow presses into Weiss' swollen folds, watching the toy slip into her and enjoying the sight, Pyrrha pulls back and allows the cock to slip out of her.

Sitting back and away from Weiss, she begins to loosen the straps around her waist, pulling the toy down and off and dropping it onto the bed by her side. It doesn't stay there long, a hand reaching out to claim it. Pyrrha follows the action, looking up to meet Ruby's silver eyes as they gleam menacingly in Pyrrha's direction.

Despite everything, she still hasn't had any direct action herself - and if the look on Ruby's face is anything to go by, that's not going to be the case for much longer. Pyrrha watches as Ruby sits up on the bed, pulling the straps up around her own hips and beginning to tighten them into place.

Chancing a glance at the last remaining unoccupied member of their little tryst, Blake meets Pyrrha's gaze with a slow smirk as she also watches what Ruby is doing. Yang is still distracted with Weiss, leaving the other two to scan over Pyrrha with a hungry look in their eyes.

The smirk doesn't leave Blake's face as she gestures with a finger for Pyrrha to come closer to her, a hand wrapping around her neck and pulling her into a heady kiss. It lasts only a moment - just long enough for Ruby to finish sorting the harness around her hips, an expecting look on her face as she watches the kiss between her and Blake.

She's roughly shoved away by Blake, the hand around her neck gripping hard and keeping her in place as Ruby moves herself behind Pyrrha in a recreation of the position Pyrrha had Yang in not too long ago. The two of them work together, easily flipping Pyrrha onto her back with her head in Blake's lap.

She's more than ready for some attention herself, Blake holding her in place while Ruby situates herself between Pyrrha's legs, gripping the toy at her crotch with a grin that's very much like one commonly seen sported by her sister - and it's enough to warn Pyrrha that's she's in for a surprise.

Blake's hands roam over her chest, pinching at her nipples and content to play with her as Ruby lines herself up. She presses Pyrrha's legs open, leaving her spread and waiting for whatever she has planned - dipping down to run her tongue over Pyrrha's clit in languid strokes. More than worked up from everything else that she's participated in so far, those few strokes are almost enough to have her cum before they've even started.

Blake's hands continue running over her chest, massaging until Ruby lifts up to press the head of the toy into her, both redheads letting out a little gasp at how easily it slides into her. It's not a shock that she's wet enough for that, but still Ruby seems to like it, silver eyes slipping down to watch where the toy is half-buried in Pyrrha.

Just as Ruby begins to move her hips, beginning to rock into Pyrrha, the hands that had been fondling her chest move up to grip around her throat. Pressure is applied against her neck, Blake's hands squeezing and stopping the breath she'd been attempting to draw. Green eyes flick up to meet gold hovering above her menacingly, Blake leaning down to press an upside-down kiss to her lips for a long moment before pulling back. Her attempt to follow after is halted by another rough squeeze, holding her down and strangling her gasps as Ruby begins to shake slightly from her spot between Pyrrha's legs.

The first warning she gets of what's about to come is the few errant rose petals fluttering in the air between them all before Ruby activates her semblance - the cock between her legs thrusting into Pyrrha fast and hard, and showing absolutely no signs of slowing any time soon. When she tries to draw a breath, Blake's hands tighten around her throat once more and leave her gasping for air between the double assault.

And if she'd thought Yang fucked her hard last time, well, she was absolutely not prepared for how quick Ruby can go. Rose petals continue to flutter around them on the bed, the movement between her legs almost closer to a vibration but not quite and doing more than enough to force the breath out of her - and that was _without_ Blake's contribution to the act.

Warm hands continue to choke her periodically, golden and silver eyes smirking down at her as she struggles for breath. The noises coming from her, when permitted, are loud and harsh and definitely more than a little mortifying but she isn't allowed a second to care as neither girl give her a moment.

She's quickly screwed into submission, a hand grasping tight against Blake's forearm as she comes once, then twice, her semblance barely having enough time to activate between the first orgasm and the second. She's dimly aware of Yang and Weiss watching, multiple eyes enjoying the flushed expression on her face as she attempts to catch her breath, and isn't allowed.

It's only after the third time she cums that she's has to actually tap a hand against Blake's own around her throat, the words heavy against her tongue and forced out between thrusts.

"St-- stop-- I--! I'm done!"

Ruby stops immediately, an amused grin on her face as she pulls the toy out of Pyrrha and finally, _finally_ she's allowed to breath again properly, for the first time in what feels like forever.

She's brought back down to reality again by kisses being pressed all over her torso, the two girls responsible for her current state offering comfort until she settles. It takes a ridiculously long time, and she can't even hold the proud look Ruby's sporting against her - she's never been reduced to begging for mercy like that, before now.

Honestly, Ruby has more than earned the right to look smug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Pyrrha?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you send us that picture anyways? Thought we agreed it was a one-time thing - not that I'm complaining."

Pyrrha just shrugs from where she's sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning down to fetch her only piece of clothing she'd brought with her; she's been gone from her room for a while now and her team did see her leave in a robe so she's already leaning towards the "suspicious" side of the possible reasons for her departure. 

"Well I did have fun with you all, even if I did leave embarrassed at the time. I suppose I was just trying my luck?"

"Works for me - you know where to find us, if you want to join in again."

She pauses with a hand on the door, a shy smile on her face at the offer. "I... might take you up on that."

"Goodnight, Pyrrha."

"Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's not until hours later that Weiss remembers the conversation that had gone on while she was still tied up, looking through the recent conversations on her scroll and selecting the top one. At the bottom of the chat log, lies Blake's open invitation to Pyrrha to come join them all - which explains how she ended up in their room in the first place.

Ignoring that, she scrolls up and there's the picture of her that Blake took, and admittedly she does look pretty good bound and gagged; not that she would ever voice that, though.

It's the one after it that nearly makes her choke. It's not too different from the first one Pyrrha had sent, the redhead still sitting in front of the mirror, in the same state of undress as in the first. No, there's only one real change - her legs are open, revealing the toy she was sitting on.

Pressing a finger on the photo, Weiss hits the "save to scroll" option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for this chapter:  
> Yang when she realises she's stuck between Blake and Pyrrha: *Ralph Wiggum giggle* "I'm in danger."
> 
> And how convenient for me, that the CCT towers are in the same kinda shape as the Eiffel tower... 😏 I'm very pleased with myself for that joke, if you can't tell.
> 
> I'm leaving it vague who exactly it was on team RWBY that Pyrrha was talking to at the end, since I can't quite decide who I want it to be ^^' you're free to decide yourselves who you'd prefer best it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for the story:  
> I think it would be silly for teenagers in this universe to be trusted with incredibly high-powered weapons, dangerous training, and the fate of the entire damn world... and then be refused booze at a restaurant. Which is why I put the detail of their Beacon IDs being used to reason with the waitress, I think that would have a bit more sway in day-to-day life than we get to see in the show. She also now knows their names and who's responsible for them if they do become a problem, a potential phonecall to Glynda would definitely cower the students a lot more than any other threat of punishment I'd imagine.
> 
> And I always have to laugh at the trope "no guy wants an amazon" because guys are dumb, and us wlw will happily have a big, buff gf. This story being a case in proving that point ^
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you've enjoyed and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
